pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavenly Sound Pretty Cure
Heavenly Sound Pretty Cure (ヘブンリーサウンドプリキュア Hebunrī Saundo Purikyua) is a yet-to-be published Pretty Cure fanseries by protoaaron92. This fanseries shares themes of music and a heart throbbing experience with Suite Pretty Cure and Doki Doki Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure Melody Suzuki (鈴木メロディ Suzuki Merodi) is a fourteen-year-old girl who loves singing and dancing. She is also the Student Council President at Heart Town Middle School. Her alter-ego is Cure Pop (キュアポップ Kyua Poppu). She is powered by happiness, and her main theme color is white with a sub color of pink. *'Transformation and Ending Speech': Sound Charge, PreCure, Stage On! Singing a happy song, Cure Pop! *'Attack': Songs of overwhelming happiness, PreCure Happy Tempo *'Powerup Attack': **'Group Attack (with Cure Harmony)': Songs of outstanding love and happiness, PreCure Heavenly Sonata **'Group Attack (with Cure Forte)': Songs of heart pounding passion and happiness, PreCure Gracious Chord **'Group Attack (with Cure Symphony)': Songs of inner beauty and happiness, PreCure Tender Chorus **'Group Attack (with all 4 Cures)': Songs of overpowering friendship, PreCure Sentimental Voice Sakura Sato (佐藤さくら Sato Sakura) is a fourteen-year-old girl who enjoys being in the School Chorus club and her hobby is singing. Her overall goal is to become an idol. Her alter-ego is Cure Harmony (キュアハーモニー Kyua Hamoni). She is powered by love, and her theme color is blue. *'Transformation and Ending Speech': Sound Charge, PreCure, Stage On! Singing a lovely song, Cure Harmony! *'Attack': Songs of neverending love, PreCure Harmonious Wave *'Powerup Attack': **'Group Attack (with all 4 Cures)': Songs of overpowering friendship, PreCure Sentimental Voice Hope Nakamura (中村ホープ Nakamura Hopu) is a fourteen-year-old girl who enjoys being a part of the Martial Arts club. She is somewhat of a tomboy and loves to be challenged. Her alter-ego is Cure Forte (キュアフォルテ Kyua Forute). She is powered by passion, and her theme color is yellow. *'Transformation and Ending Speech': Sound Charge, PreCure, Stage On! Singing a passionate song, Cure Forte! *'Attack': Songs of adventurous passion, PreCure Passionate Echo *'Powerup Attack': *'Group Attack (with all 4 Cures)': Songs of overpowering friendship, PreCure Sentimental Voice Yurina Nakajima (中島友理奈 Nakajima Yurina) is a fifteen-year-old girl who is a part of the Fashion club. Her dream is to become beautiful model like her mother. Her alter-ego is Cure Symphony (キュアシンフォニー Kyua Shinfoni). She is powered by beauty, and her theme color is green. *'Transformation and Ending Speech': Sound Charge, PreCure, Stage On! Singing a beautiful song, Cure Symphony! *'Attack': Songs of overflowing beauty, PreCure Beautiful Stanza *'Powerup Attack': **'Group Attack (with all 4 Cures)': Songs of overpowering friendship, PreCure Sentimental Voice Kingdom of Sounds Queen Cecilia - The great queen of the Kingdom of Sounds. She is one of the few human-like beings in the Kingdom. Requiem the White Knight - The sworn protector of the queen and of the Song Book of Happiness. Mono - A bunny and one of the fairies Queen Cecilia entrusts mission to find the PreCure on Earth. She is very kind and loves to help other when they are in need. Stereo - A bear and the other fairy Queen Cecilia entrusts mission to find the PreCure on Earth. He can be childish at times but very mature and helpful when he needs to be. Audio - A bird and another fairy under the leadership of Queen Cecilia. Heart Town - Heart Town Middle School Gem Heart Pretty Cure - Miyabi - Cure Crystal Airi - Cure Amethyst Kanon - Cure Topaz Antagonists Bolero (ボレロ Borero) is the main villain. He is the King of the Land of Noise. He commands a group called the Dark Resonance, who summon monsters called Sakebi, and later, their powered up forms, Dokoku. Dark Resonance Nocturne (ノクターン Nokutan) is one of the members of the Dark Requiem, fifteen years old. He's very strong and very intelligent. His is cold, cynical, and mostly independent. When fighting with Cure Pop, he addresses her as his rival. His theme color is white and sub color is black. Serenade (セレナーデ Serenade) is another member of the Dark Requiem, sixteen years old. She is cocky and thinks she is better than the other members. She prefers to work alone but will work with the other is King Bolero commands it. Her rival Cure is Cure Harmony. Her theme color is navy. Minuet (メヌエット Menuetto) is the flamboyant guy member of the group. He is seventeen and a narcissist. His chosen rival is Cure Symphony. When fighting the Cures, he is always trying to keep his face protected, which is why he wears an elegant mask when fighting. His theme color is dark green. Prelude (前奏曲 Pureryūdo) is the strongest, physically, out of all of the members. He is nineteen years old. His strength is a perfect match for Cure Forte, making her Prelude's rival. Despite is strength, he is not very bright when it comes to strategical planning. His theme color is orange. Items The Heavenly Heart (ヘヴンリーハート) is this series' henshin item. The Cures in this story receive their powers by discovering the truest music within each of their hearts. The Heavenly Heart is in the shape of a heart and is touch activated for the henshin. The Heavenly Heart later because a part of their powered up attacks. The Song Book of Happiness is the sacred song book that gives life to all music all throughout the Kingdom of Sounds and Earth. It is also the tool used to grant the Cures they sacred power achieved through a series of difficult tasks. The Song Book of Happiness is what King Bolero trying to steal during his rampage through the Kingdom of Sounds. Queen Cecilia take the book and breaks it into many pieces, scattering the songs all over the place in Heart Town, hoping the PreCure will find them and return the song to her so that the book can be rebuilt and used to resort all good music to the lands. Episodes # A Song of Happiness, Cure Pop's Live Debut! Category:Fan Series